


Hairy

by Sys



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break time... only that some matters ought to be talked about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy

They had chosen to go their separate ways temporarily while the Leftenant wished to partake in the training class at Quantico and he hoped to find the way he had lost track off due to recent and past tribulations that had proven almost too difficult to bear. Now the agreement had not necessarily been to keep silent, but neither had chosen to engage in long missives or those tedious text messages beyond the occasional enquiries whether everything was "okay" (which translated to "I am alive", but neither of them wished to talk about life and death after the recent events). 

His conviction not to inform the Leftenant of everything novel he had experienced and everything strange and confusing he had happened to come across during the day was firmly shaken however when he heard a despairing sigh and his hair was severely altered through no decision of his. When his tresses stopped falling he regarded the result in the mirror, picked up the phone and dialed. 

"What's up, Crane?"

He heard a variety of voices in the background, telling him that she was not alone. His Leftenant wouldn't be alone, of course. She made friends easily. 

"I don't quite know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, that is to say... not quite okay."

"Hey if you want to talk... can I call you back?"

"Yes of course."

When he hung up he realised that he hadn't asked whether she would call back in a minute, an hour or a day. So he kept the phone close just in case. There was something odd about the way she had put emphasis on the word talk. As if she believed they were going to address matters of a private nature rather than this very strange incident he couldn't quite understand.

Thirty-seven minutes later the Leftenant called back. 

"Hey sorry about that, but I was at the hairdresser's and..."

"You were where?!"

"I had my hair cut."

 _She cut our soulmates._ Came an accusing wail from the other side of the room. _We don't want to live without our soulmates._

"I believe my hair is rebelling against your choice, Leftenant."

"Come again?"

"I will call you back, let me send you a picture."

Being not quite as well-versed in the art of selfies as Abigail wished, he needed a couple of minutes to take and send the selfie and tried not to smile when an incoming reply from the Leftenant revealed a current picture. Even more beautiful than he remembered. He added it to his "Abbie" folder that was particularly well-equipped.

He dialed again and she picked up the phone instantaneously. 

"Nice. I like it."

"I didn't choose to cut it, Leftenant. It told me it committed suicide when you cut yours."

"Your hair talks to you?" 

"I am as surprised as you are, believe me. It is a new development."

"Listen if you want company...." He closed his eyes. "Let's meet for a few beers and a chat next weekend?"

"That sounds most agreeable."


End file.
